


Work Friends

by Magical (4alarmfire)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blowjobs, F/F, I will add kinks/kinky things as they appear, Knife Play, Trans women, biting kink, buuuuuuut a good majority will be, facesitting, fireplay, honestly this probably won't even be all smut, one tag does not reflect the whole story if there's something you're not into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4alarmfire/pseuds/Magical
Summary: A collection of one shots that range in subject, length, and characters





	1. I Missed You (Sombra/Dva)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Probably enough commas to make my English prof cry but oh well.

The upside to dating someone from your enemy organization was being able to say fuck you and mean it, absolutely mean it. Being knuckles deep in your girlfriend and having to muffle her screams to keep her from letting a certain spikey haired speed demon from intruding on what absolutely a violation of morals and ethics, was definitely a turn on.

The downside was, you never really got to spend time together. If it wasn't Talon attacking Overwatch, it was Overwatch attacking Talon. 

Sombra didn't really mind the time they had to spend apart, she had learned to be alone long ago, but some nights she missed her little bunny sleeping contently on her chest. She doesn't see herself as a needy girlfriend; however, when Hana sends her a selfie of herself, still in her battle suit, that gorgeous ass, made even better by the tight spandex, Sombra becomes very, very needy.

....

Sombra sat hacking at her desk aimlessly, trying to pinpoint the location of random government officials she didn't care about, for random buyers online who pay good money. The hours drawled on without a notice and behind her desk, the sun slowly set, without her ever taking the time to look up and notice.

She was lost in such a trance, spiraling lines of code, she didn't even hear her girlfriend creep up behind her until she sank her teeth hard into the soft skin of Sombra's neck. What happened next was all a blur.

"Come on babe! It wasn't that bad! It really wasn't, you looked great!" Sombra yelled after the tiny Korean.

The door shut loudly and Sombra rolled off her leather chair to go follow her girlfriend back to their shared room. She knocked once on the door to no reply. "Look, Hana, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that," Sombra traced the patterns of the wooden door before adding a soft, "I love you, conejito."

The door whipped open and there stood Hana a couple inches taller than Sombra in black strappy heels that lead into a pale pink pair of thigh highs that hugged the gentle curves of the smaller girls legs. The only other things Hana wore was a black crop top with her signature bunny on it, that barely covered the bottom of her small breasts, and a slinky thong Sombra didn't understand the point of because it covered nothing.

"You fucking better. I cut my stream short to surprise you. And how do you thank me?" Hana questioned still keeping the couple locked in the doorway, "Laughing? Did you see something funny, pet?"

Sombra smirked internally at the power change. It was normally her ordering Hana around, but she had to admit, it was hot as fuck to have Hana be dominant.

"No, madam, I didn't." Sombra dropped to her knees, ignoring the soft ache in her knees from being immobile all day, and looked up to her master, who looked even hotter at this angle. Her face burned as she suddenly felt overdressed in a pair of vibrant leggings and an oversized t-shirt. She shifted uneasily and put her weight more on feet to distract herself from the feelings. 

"That's my good girl. Why doesn't my pretty baby go lie on the bed and show me that cute ass of yours?" Hana asked as she stroked her lover's purple hair, loving the way the girl almost purred as she did.

Sombra wobbled to her feet and walked past Hana into their shared room. She pulled down her leggings as she walked, sauntering a bit to give the younger girl a show. Her legs were left bare, with her leggings in a puddle on the floor, and her ass was covered by a pair a black boy shorts. It wasn't the sexiest thing ever, but the way the fabric hugged the round fullness of Sombra made Hana's mouth water with desire.

Sombra positioned herself at the edge of the bed and dangled her ass off the side to taunt Hana who had moved away from the door. She didn't dare turn around despite dying to see the look on her girlfriend's face. The Korean wrapped her hands around Sombra's full hips and pulled her underwear down in one smooth motion to reveal Sombra's puckered hole for Hana's feasting.

She didn't hesitate and dived right in, shoving her face between two full cheeks and giving Sombra's hole a wet swipe of her tongue. She lavished her girlfriend with wet kisses and rough licks intermittently halted by a harsh bite to the pillowy flesh surrounding her true target. Sombra reached behind her and pushed Hana's mouth more into her, savouring the way the Korean's tongue felt prodding at her tight hole. Sombra's ass was something to be celebrated and Hana took pride in her work

"I need more please- ahh- please, please. I'll be so good. God, please fuck me," Sombra begged.

Hana considered her girlfriend's plea. She loved to edge her, let her feel like she'll never get her release and let it fully overtake her when she does finally cum, but, tonight, Hana wanted to wreck Sombra again and again and again. She lowered her hand she had resting on her lover's hip to steady her and pushed two fingers into her girlfriend's dripping cunt. Her tight walls clenched around her fingers like a dream. She built a rhythm and Sombra's hips pushed back to meet her restless pace. Sombra's pussy milked her fingers with every thrust, skittering on the edge of her pleasure. She was already so worked up from Hana's previous torture. She was so, so close but her lover hadn't given her permission yet and this wasn't the time to bend the rules.

"Please!" Sombra plead. Almost screaming in agony of waiting for her release.

"I know you can beg better than that pet. Why, don't you be a good girl and beg for me? Let me know how much your pretty little cunt needs it," Hana growled. She kept her brutal pace that left her partner a breathless mess. She added her thumb and rubbed tight circles on Sombra's clit.

Sombra couldn't take it. Try as she might, the pleasure overwhelmed her and she came with a loud scream that echoed through their apartment. Another noise complaint for them to deal with...

Hana twitched up an eyebrow and immediately stopped her fingers. She had wanted Sombra to cum, but she'd wanted her to cum when she said she could. "Mmmh, I don't quite remember telling you, you could cum, pet. I think I'm going have to punish you," Hana contemplated. Her punishments were never true punishments because Sombra enjoyed them as much as she did. A wicked smile spread across her face and she pulled her fingers out of Sombra. The girl beneath her whimpered as she did. A sheer layer of sweat had formed on Sombra's skin and she looked good enough to eat by Hana's standards. She brought them to the brown girl's lips and Sombra started sucking on them before Hana even said anything.

"Hands up. Hold on to the headboard. If you don't... I'll have to handcuff you and you won't get to cum again for a week. Sombra moaned and did as she was told. "What a good girl. You listen so well. It's a shame you can't always follow rules. I guess I'm gonna have to teach you some discipline," Hana snarled into Sombra's ear, loving the way the girl under her squirmed with her words. Hana wrapped her hands around the girl's throat. "I would spank you, but you'd like that too much," she murmured against Sombra's smooth skin as she bit the skin her hands were just squeezing.

The night was just beginning.


	3. Make Me Tracer/Widowmaker/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poly shipping of these lovelies because it's a hella rare pair, and the pairing needed more love. Also, both Widow and Tracer are pre-op/never op trans girls, so if that bothers you, fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so be gentle.

"What's that, Mija?" Sombra taunted. She knew exactly what the purple marking on her girlfriend was. Ever since their relationship adapted to include a certain bubbly Brit, both of them were covered in blossoming bruises. However, Widow maintained a strict rule of none where clothes cannot cover. Tracer had yet to violate the rule, but she was pushing her boundaries by slowing move her handiwork up the blue girl's body to where they now lay where her collar nearly doesn't cover.

Widow let out a loud sigh and angrily undid the tie to her black sleep shorts she currently wore. The bruise on her lower neck was a nuisance. The morning shower sex she had planed with Sombra, the insatiable brat, suddenly sounded much less appealing when she knew Sombra would focus all her energy on making her annoyed, rather than making her cum.

"You really so let her walk all over you, don't you?" She probably did it while you watched. Wrapped her pink little lips around your skin, imagining they were somewhere else. Was it while I had you inside me?" Sombra taunted taking down her purple hair from the messy bun she slept in to keep her cybernetics from getting irritated, "Babe's got you so far wrapped around her finger, I'm surprised you still have the ability to tell her no." The angrier she got Widow, the harder Widow would fuck her against the white tiles of their ridiculously big shower. Just the thought of that alone got her wet enough for Widow to take her right there. She stood bare in the harsh light of the bathroom. She didn't bother putting on sleep clothes. She knew they wouldn't stay on for long, and she knew her naked form was nothing to be ashamed of. She put a lot of money and work into making her body both aesthetically pleasing and useful in her line of work.

"She has no more control over me than you do-" Sombra cut Widow off with a fiery kiss that shot directly to Widow's cock. She swiped her tongue into her mouth for just a second to give her a taste of what was yet to come. "Is that really the argument you want to be making? Seeing as I'm about to take you into that shower and have my way with you?"

Sombra stepped back from attacking Widow's face to admire her girlfriend. She was beautiful. She lead her eyes down a gaze of Widow's body, smirking when she was how hard she'd gotten Widow without even touching her. She took the taller girl's hand and lead her toward the shower. Before she opened the door, Sombra spun around and landed a bruising bite on Widow's neck to match the mark her fellow girl.

"I thought Tracer was supposed to be the biter, Mon Cheri?"

Sombra bit her lip harder, just enough to not draw blood but enough to get the taller girl to let out a rare, loud moan.

The water hit the top of the girl's heads as the warmth of the steam encased them into a tender embrace. Sombra stroked Widow's length in time with her tongue in her mouth; fucking her in more ways than one.

Tracer wasn't a deep sleeper, never had been. The slipstream incident only worsened her ability to sleep soundly, which in some cases played to her advantage. Like, right now. She could hear her girlfriends in the shower. Last night she had worn both girls out and took her shower after both of them formed a cuddle ball in the center of the bed, asleep.

She arose silently and did her best to creep into the bathroom down the hall making as little noise as possible. She knew, subconsciously, that is was pretty much impossible to sneak around her sniper of a girlfriend and her girlfriend that is literally in the know-how about everything, but the idea built confidence in the Brit's tiny body.

She finally reached the door handle when she heard Sombra let out a loud whine as Widow entered her. Sombra was probably the loudest of the three when it came to sex, but Tracer was close behind, especially when Sombra gave her the blowjob from hell and never let her cum. 

She snuck into the cracked open door and feasted her eyes upon Sombra pushed up against the far end of the shower wall, with her long brown legs wrapped around Widow's waist. She bounced with every thrust of the blue girl's hips and drug her nails up the already scratched up playing field of Widow's back whenever she hit a particularly delicious spot. Tracer felt herself growing as Sombra opened her eyes just enough to make eye contact and smile at her. She was so far gone and she hadn't even been touched yet.

She didn't know whether to join them or to watch. The sounds of Sombra's whines and moans filled every orifice of her body, leaving her unable to do anything but stand there and watch while her dick got uncomfortably hard against the constraining fabric of the shorts she put on after her shower the night before. She still stood transfixed as she watched Sombra come undone for the first time but certainly not the last time that day.

-

"Must you insist on being so hyper? It is barely noon, chaton," Widowmaker complained, as Tracer straddled her lap and interrupted whatever lame french book Tracer deemed unimportant. "Aw, come on, babe! Sombra already had her fun this morning; I want mine!" Tracer pouted with the face she knew Widow was incapable of saying no to. Widow was just playing into her game like a fly stuck in a spider's web. "I do not wish to appease your restless habits right now. However, maybe I could be persuaded to think differently if you showed me what that pretty mouth of yours can do." Widow ended her sentence with a smirk, daring the girl on her lap to do something.

Tracer wasted no time getting down to brass tax. She pulled herself off of Widow's lap and sunk to her knees on the floor in front of the leather chair. Widow did her the courtesy of popping the button on her jeans but left all the rest to be done by Tracer. Tracer bit her lip and stroked the rough texture of denim covered thighs. She got almost as much pleasure from pleasuring her lover and seeing her come undone as she did of getting pleasured herself. She could cum from having Widow's thick cock stretching out her full lips. Her cock throbbed at the thought. 

Tracer pulled down her lover's pants, smirking at the fact she neglected to put on underwear. Her cock was already stiff and precum was dribbling from the tip. Her mouth watered as she nuzzled her face against the soft, warm lower stomach of the blue girl. The silky pubic hair tickled her nose. She slowly worked back up her cock, teasing the tip of her tongue. She never quite let her get the satisfaction of a hard suck until she heard the hottest sound she think the world's ever produced: A low moan from the back of Widow's throat.

"My, my, my... What do we have here? I leave you two alone for half a second and you decide to have all the fun without me. You both look so pretty from this angle, but I have to say, I think it would look a little prettier if I was involved." Sombra watched her tiny girlfriend on her knees giving her tall girlfriend a hell of a blowjob. Widow's head was thrown back in pleasure as Tracer bobbed her head up and down rhythmically. "Sharing is caring, chica." 

Tracer pulled off the spit covered cock with a loud pop. She looked Sombra dead in the eyes and without hesitation said, "Make me."

Sombra pounced on her like a cat. She pulled her the girl's head back by her brown spikes. Tracer let out a shout of pain that quickly dissolved into a moan of pleasure as the Mexican girl's teeth found their way to her pulse point. She bit, hard. It was sure to leave a bruise that she would have a hard time explaining to Mercy and Winston when she returned to the Overwatch base. She supposed it was easier to tell them she had a frisky one night stand that it was to tell them about her, not one, but two girlfriend's that belonged their rival organization.

She supposed that was a problem for another day. Right now, her main priority was making Widow cum and putting Sombra's mouth to better use.


End file.
